


Burping Contest

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Burping, Contest, F/M, Gen, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Carlos doesn't know what he is in for when he accidentally burps in front of Fairy Godmother
Relationships: Fairy Godmother & Carlos de Vil, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: anonymous





	Burping Contest

It was a nice afternoon at Fairy Godmother's house. On most days it just be Fairy Godmother and Jane. However, this was not the case today. As Jane had gotten permission to invite her boyfriend along with Mal, Evie, and Jay over.

A really big lunch had just been cooked by Fairy Godmother and it had been served and ate. The latter three of the core four went upstairs after lunch while Jane and Carlos remained in the kitchen with Fairy Godmother.

"I really enjoyed lunch Fairy Godmother. It was really good." Carlos said.

"Thank you, dear." Fairy Godmother replied with a big smile.

Carlos suddenly let out a loud, second long burp, making Jane giggle loudly in her chair. Fairy Godmother's eyes went wide.

"Carlos, what was that??" She exclaimed.

"FG, I'm sorry, Lunch was really good and I-

"What kind of burp was that? You have to have it longer than that for it sound mildly impressive!" Fairy Godmother said, and cleared her throat. "Here, let me explain."

She let out an even louder burp that lasted a good few seconds, and there was a thump in the room, Jane had fallen to the floor laughing. Carlos gawked at Fairy Godmother, then squinted. "You're on."

He let out a burp that lasted even longer but it wasn't very loud. Fairy Godmother raised her eyebrows. "Carlos, you need to have volume, not just the time it was sounding for. Like this-"

She belched loudly, it lasting a good seven seconds before the rest of the core four came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Evie and Mal asked.

"Is the house shaking?" Jay questioned.

Fairy Godmother chuckled, putting a hand on her stomach. "No, I just won a contest."

Jane stood up laughing. "You guys missed it! Carlos was beaten by mom in a burping contest!"

"I can't believe it," Carlos muttered.

Jane clutched her stomach as three of the core four shared a look.

"Oh, stop it Jane," Fairy Godmother said, and her daughter quieted down.

"Here, I'll show you how you do it..."

And for the next ten minutes, Fairy Godmother showed her daughter and the core four how to burp.

How. To. Burp.


End file.
